swtorfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Star Wars: The Old Republic
Star Wars: The Old Republic, kurz auch SW:TOR, SWTOR oder nur TOR ist ein Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game (kurz MMORPG), innerhalb des Star Wars Universums, das zu Zeiten der alten Republik und somit 3.500 Jahre vor Darth Vaders Aufstieg spielt. Es wurde am 20. Dezember 2011 veröffentlich und ist seit November 2012 auch als Free-to-Play Variante verfügbar. Handlung Vorgeschichte Während der Massaker auf Korriban nach Beendigung des großen Hyperraum-Kriegs floh ein kleiner Flottenverband vor der Vergeltung der galaktischen Republik. Diese Flotte, unter der Führung eines mächtigen Sith-Lords, namens Vitiate, machte sich auf in die unbekannten Regionen der Galaxie, um sich dort ein neues Reich aufzubauen. Nach Jahren der Suche fanden die Schiffe jedoch den Dschungelplaneten Dromund Kaas, welcher anschließend von den Flüchtlingen kolonialisiert wurde, um ihn zu ihrem neuen Heimatplaneten zu machen. In den folgenden Jahrhunderten entstand so das Sith-Imperium, welches es sich zum Ziel machte Rache an der galaktischen Republik zu nehmen. Das Sith-Imperium, das sich in eine zwei Klassengesellschaft von Machtanwendern und Nicht-Machtanwendern teilte, eroberte zahllose Planeten in den unbekannten Regionen und stärkte seine Macht so zunehmend. Nachdem Vitiate, nun Imperator der Sith-Imperiums, alles für die Rache der Sith geplant und vorbereitet hatte, entschied er sich nach 900 Jahren dazu mit seinem Reich in die Offensive zu gehen. Ohne das die Republik wusste was sie angreift, wurden dutzende Welten des Outer Rims vom Sith-Imperium erobert oder zerstört. Überblick Momentan wird es noch von BioWare, einer Firma die zu Electronic Arts gehört, entwickelt. Das Spiel wurde erstmals am 30. Oktober 2007 bei einer Pressemitteilung angekündigt, aber erst im Oktober 2008 wurde der Name bekannt gegeben. Es gibt inzwischen Bücher und Comics, die sich mit dem Hintergrund des Spiels beschäftigen. Das Spiel ist mit einer kompletten Sprachausgabe geplant, etwas das es so noch für kein anderes MMO zuvor gegeben hat; diese Sprachausgabe soll bei Veröffentlichung in drei Sprachen zur Verfügung stehen: Deutsch, Englisch und Französisch. Besonderer Wert wird auf die Erzählung gelegt, damit die Geschichten die man erlebt tiefer sind als man es für gewöhnlich in MMORPGs sieht. Spielmechaniken *Crew-Fähigkeiten *Deckung *Mehrspieler-Dialoge *Raumkämpfe Entwicklung Das Studio in Austin, Texas begann im Dezember 2005 mit den Arbeiten an diesem Projekt. Das Spiel wird als Grundlage die HeroEngine benutzen. Am 7. Januar 2007 wurde die Übernahme BioWares durch Electronic Arts abgeschlossen, eine Übernahme die durchaus motiviert war einen Fuß in die MMO-Branche zu setzen. In den folgenden Monaten gab es einige Gerüchte um eine weitere Fortsetzung von Knights of the Old Republic, was durch undichte Stellen bei BioWare und LucasArts angefeuert wurde, ebenso wie die Registrierung von 'Star Wars The Old Republic' und 'The Old Republic' als LucasArts Warenzeichen. Auf der E3 2008 Ausstellung wurde von John Riccitello bestätigt das es ein MMO geben wird, welches Verbindungen zu den Knights of the Old Republic Spielen haben wird. Am 7. Oktober wurde von LucasArts und BioWare zu einer Pressekonferenz am 21. Oktober eingeladen, wo es um das 'Spiel über das es seit Jahren Gerüchte gibt' gehen soll. Auf der Pressekonferenz wurde die Pressemitteilung dann veröffentlicht. Am Dienstag, den 29. September 2009, nachdem die Webseite für fast einen Tag unerreichbar war, wurde mitgeteilt das man sich nun als Spieltester bewerben kann; doch die ersten Spieletests mit den Bewerbern fanden erst im 3. Quatal 2010 statt. Besondere Editionen Neben der Standard Edition gibt es noch zwei besondere Editionen zum Kauf. Digital Deluxe Edition Die Digital Deluxe Edition kann man nur digital über Origin kaufen, sie enthält folgende zusätzliche digitale Gegenstände: *Holocam *Holotänzerin *Signalpistole *STAP *Trainingsdroide Collector's Edition right|300px Die Collector's Edition ist nur in limitierter Auflage erhältlich. Sie enthält sowohl echte Gegenstände als auch digitale. Liste der tatsächlichen Gegenstände *Das Tagebuch von Meister Gnost-Dural *Eigener Sicherheits-Identifizierungsschlüssel *Eine Metallhülle für die Spiel-DVDs als Sammlerobjekt *Exklusive Darth Malgus-Figur von Gentle Giant *Hochwertige Collector’s Edition-Box *Musik von Star Wars™: The Old Republic™ auf CD *The Old Republic-Sternenkarte Liste der Digitalen Gegenstände *Collector’s Edition-Laden *Holocam *Holotänzerin *Mausdroide *Signalpistole *STAP *Trainingsdroide Videos Videodokumentation 490px Spielfeatures 2fX3EzuJjpI Weiterführende Seiten *Star Wars: the Old Republic auf Star Wars The Old Republic (Offizielle Seite) *The Old Republic in der Jedipedia en:Star Wars: The Old Republic nl:Star Wars: The Old Republic Kategorie:Star Wars Spiele Kategorie:MMORPG Kategorie:!Hauptkategorie